paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Patrol
The Animal Patrol The Animal Patrol is a group of 10 random animals who rescues people in Hope. They do have similar jobs that the PAW Patrol has but has 1 job they don't have...the gravity job. The recruited animals are 2 horses, a parrot, a pup, a polar bear cub, a rabbit, a dragon, a wolf, and a pegasus. At first when they became a team the animals thought it would never work, because of their differences. However, when their leader inspired them, and said they could be famous like the PAW Patrol, the animals got excited and gave it a try. Two years later they became famous and even the PAW Patrol were their fans. The Animal Patrol even started tours of their HQ after their 5th year anniversary of being a team. The citizens of Hope can call Ashley and set up a tour hour during a day of the week. Along with that, around the 6-8th year that they been a team, Ashley started coming up with other Animal Patrol rescue organizations with the help from his brother; Ryder. There; Mission ANIMAL, OCEAN Patrol, Sky PATROL, and even a militized organization, SERVICE Patrol. Members (here's the teams names and their role in the patrol)~ * Butterscotch- the water rescue/life guard horse * Hershey- the spy/FBI horse * Jabber- the firefighter parrot * Cupcake- the re-cycle/Eco pup * Frosting- the ice & snow rescue polar bear * Cotton tail- the construction/rebuild rabbit * Shimmer- the aviator dragon * Flash- the doctor wolf pup * Vanilla- the police cop pegasus * Rocket- the gravity blue jay * [[Ashley Jr|'Ashley Jr']]- the Leader (13yrs) ''' Short Bio of the Member's''' # Butterscotch: She is a female little brown mustang, and is the water member, she loves her job, and her leader, but she hates people yelling. # Hershey: She is a female black mustang, she is a little taller than butterscotch, she is the spy member, like Rocky, she doesn't like water, but she loves ice cream # Jabber: He is a male parrot, and the firefighter member, he is clumsy like Marshall but more loveable. He normally rides on top of hershey's head while going up the Animal Patrol elevator to the Control Center. # Cupcake: She is a female light-blue spotted dalmatian, and the re-cycle member, She loves her leader Ashley, and is best pals with all the animals, and the PAW Patrol pup's and Ryder too. but fears Ranger and his sword & gun. # Frosting: She is a female polar bear, and the ice and snow member, even though she is a cold animal, she also loves the heat too, but same as Kasey, she fears light, Thunder, and like Marshall, she fears flying. She was called Frosting because her favorite dessert is frosting. # Cotton tail: She is a female brown rabbit, and the construction member, She loves Rubble and laughs when he makes a joke of when his tummy growls, she even loves all of her animal friends, and leader. While Ashley gives the animals their favorite treat after a mission, she gives Cotton tail a carrot. cause she loves carrots. # Shimmer: She is a female pink dragon cub, and the air member, Shimmer loves to do flips like skye, and loves to fly her copter. but since she has wings, she barely uses her jet wings. when the animals and Ashley goes camping with The PAW Patrol sometimes, Shimmer sometimes uses her fire breathing to toast the marshmallows for them. but fears that big-foot could be out in the woods. # Flash: He is a grayish-blackish male wolf, he is the doctor member, he loves to play agents with the animals and pretend to protect Ashley's ATV out by the garage. but always loses by Hershey because she's a spy horse and good at sneaking around. He fears hunters like Kasey. # Vanilla: She is a female pegasus with pink fur, and a horn, she is the police member, She loves her Police Job, and cruising in her Police Truck, She does patrolling around Hope 9AM-12 (Noon), and just relaxes and plays. But since she's the only living pegasus in existence, she fears she could get hunted down for her fur, or Lab experiment, so in " Pups and Animals Protects Vanilla ", the Animal's teams up with The PAW Patrol to protect Vanilla, after hearing hunters know there's a pegasus living and coming to Hope. # Rocket: He is a male blue jay, and has brown eyes. He is the gravity specialist member. Rocket love to hang out with Jabber mostly since their the only birds on the team, but in the PAW Patrol, he is close to Kasey as the girl on the pup team. When the Animal Patrol is visiting the PAW Patrol, he likes to sing with her. Rocket is petrified of falling even tho that he can fly. He shows out a lot which gets the animals annoyed. # Ashley Jr. : Ashley is a 13 year old female and is Ryder & Ranger's sister, and is the leader of the Animal Patrol. She loves her 2 brothers, the pups, and Her animals, but fears shots, fire's, earthquakes, and her animals being in danger, or getting hurt. 'History' (Going to re-do it later).. Stories By Me: The New Patrol: Animal Patrol Animal Patrol: Animals and the leader kidnapper Animals and Pups saves the wedding''~coming soon'' ' Stories By Others' N/A Trivia * Ashley is the one who gives the animals their baths * Cupcake is two years younger than the rest of the animals * The Animal Patrol also has a PAW Patroller, but it's called the "Animal Patroller", they got a Air Patroller, it's the same name as the PAW Patrol's, and they got a Mission Cruiser too, but it's called, "Animal Mission Cruiser". * Cupcake & Hershey's birthday is on the same day (February 12th) ~ Tell me In The Comments Below Which Member Of The Animal Patrol is Your Favorite ~ Category:Animal Patrol Category:Dragons19's OC's